Propaganda Film and Conspiracy
Chief Mark Grey promises "Education is the passport to freedom" (Grey 1). Until a man asked why would education free them? The next day the man was founded dead in Parrot Cove, Chief Mark Grey addressing the mourning crowd claimed that the man must have been walking too close to the water and a shark came and attacked the man. A college sophomore who was majoring in marine biological spoke up saying that the water was too shallow for a shark to swim in, attack someone, and swim away without getting stuck on land. A week later the woman had mugged and murdered in the college she was attending. The college was closed for three months for an ongoing investigation. During the 3 month investigation Chief Mark Grey wrote, shot, and edited a movie titled Salvager to Stability: A Look into Sentinelese Society. Following the success of Chief Mark Grey's first movie. Chief Grey launched a small exposition to the Southern Islands off the coats of the North Sentinelese Island. Only the necessary members went on the exposition, a sea captain, an immigrant cameraman, a leading actress, 2 soldiers, and Chief Mark Grey. After Chief Mark Grey returned to the Island he lock himself away from the public and started editing the movie The Southern Savages: The Red Menace. '' When the movie came the immigrant cameraman spoke out saying that the original footage was nothing like the final product. "The Southern Islanders were peaceful and welcoming. Nothing like the people in the movie." -Immigrant cameraman Interviewer "Are these ''savages dangerous? Will they attack us?" When asked about the editing process Chief Mark Grey respond with "The cameraman is not from around there; being an immigrant and all, this is a lesson in education and culture. If immigrants can't accept that they are in a new location where they don't know anything than they are no better than those greedy uneducational savages down below us. An uneducated person is the same as those greedy savages. Savagery is uneducation, therefore we fix it." Interviewer "Why do you call the savages greedy?" Chief Mark Grey "Those greedy savages have a mountain of gold they wouldn't share it and they think they are on an island like by themselves and they think they are the only important ones. Honestly I have a good understanding those savages are going to get so greedy that come over and take our stuff. Interview "What weapons do these savages have? Are the weapons as advance as ours or Russia's?" Chief Mark "They are building an army. They are sharpening their arrows and spearheads. They are super secretive of their mountain of gold. They must have some sort of secret weapon under that gold pile. I don't know what their motivative is other than they are angry. Those savages are angry, they are angry probably because they are not smart enough like us to control their emotions." Immigrant Cameraman "They have bows, knifes, and axes stuff like that. They didn't have boats either so it seems impossible for them to attack us." After further research the so called Southern Savages were not located on another island but rather in the southern area of the North Sentinelese Island. The people living in the southern region previously called 'Savages' turned out to be a large group of Parampara Party members. The Parampara Party still practices old Sentinelese ways and does not fully embrace Chief Grey's modernization political and social movements. Interview "Anything you'd like to conclude?" Chief Mark Grey "They don't have a good community like ours." The local Sentinelese journalist asked the Chief for permission to travel to the Southern Islands to interview the savages and see how bad the savages are. Chief Mark Grey "I admire your curiosity, because curiosity is the first step to education, and education is the passport to freedom. However, I deny permission to the Southern Islands. I can not in good conscious send my beloved people to a hellish island filled with uneducation savages. I am the Chief of the Sentinelese and it is my sworn duty with my divine power to protect my people. A week after The Southern Savages: The Red Menace, ''Chief Mark Grey released this statement "Those savages below us are planning an attack on the North Sentinelese Island, but they are going to attack first!" ''An Insightful Look at Sentinelese Slavery